


[Podfic] wrapped around your finger

by DuendeVerde4



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Venom POV, Venom has a crush, eddie is a sweetheart, imagine the awesome tags we can create for them, podfic cover art welcome, this is a brand new fandom you guys, this is the most memeable couple in cinematic history, we stan two (2) disasters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 22:56:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16355858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuendeVerde4/pseuds/DuendeVerde4
Summary: Venom goes about love in every wrong way he knows how. Thank god for late night television.“Me. They invited me for dinner,” Eddie insists, trying again to make his hair look some specific way in the mirror. He’s given up and started over three times.It’s a double date. Like on that show.“What—what are you watching that there are double dates? Jesus. I should cancel cable. Make you read a book instead.”No!





	[Podfic] wrapped around your finger

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [wrapped around your finger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16309229) by [arahir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arahir/pseuds/arahir). 



## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/zol8v5bp8s8te88/%5BVenom%5Dwrapped%20around%20your%20finger.mp3?dl=0) | **Duration:** 42:10

  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> So i read this, realized it was everything i wanted from a venom fic, recorded and edited it, all in two days <3  
> You know... [sisi_rambles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16323476) and [KDHeart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16258418) recorded very fluff venom podfics these days if you're interested....
> 
> ALSO the song in the end is "If We Were a Movie" by Hannah Montana =p


End file.
